


A Matter of Control

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus has control issues; Remus tries to help.





	A Matter of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

"What did I tell you would happen the next time you terrorized a student and made them cry?" 

Severus glanced up from the essay he was marking and scowled at Remus, who was lounging indolently in the doorway of his office. "The little idiot blew up her cauldron. What did you expect me to do? Pat her on the head and say well done?" 

"You didn't have to make her cry." Remus pushed himself away from the door frame, closed and locked the door, and sauntered to Severus' desk with a rolling gait that made Severus think of a stalking predator. 

"For God's sake, Lupin, she's a hormonal adolescent. Do you really think she's capable of handling the situation without histrionics?" Unnerved by the feeling that he had suddenly turned into prey, Severus rose to his feet and moved to meet Remus, using the advantage of height to peer down at Remus haughtily. "You know how overwrought they all are. Not an ounce of rationality or common sense in the lot of them." 

"While you always handle every situation with utmost rationality, of course." Although Remus' expression was still as calm and mild as ever, his voice was dripping with irony, and Severus glared at him. 

"How I handle things is not the point," he objected, but Remus shook his head, cutting him off. 

"Yes, it is. I told you what would happen if you did something like this again, and you did it anyway. Clearly, you don't have any more control over yourself than they do, if you can't obey such simple instructions." 

_It isn't that simple_! He wanted to protest - didn't Remus understand how they provoked him? His self-control was something he'd carefully crafted over the years, and for the most part it served him well and had seen him through all those long, dark years he'd worked as a spy, using all the skills and wiles at his disposal to keep himself alive, but sometimes... sometimes he was confronted with such willful, blatant stupidity that it made him crack. He was only human, as little as he cared to admit as much, and he had limits. 

Remus drew his wand with a lazy gesture, but before Severus could move or speak, he flicked it, and silvery coils shot out of the end, winding around Severus' wrists and leaving a length of rope dangling between them. 

"Lupin, this isn't fair, damn it!" 

"Are you going to make me gag you as well?" Remus regarded him with a calm, steady look that made it quite clear a gag would be forthcoming with the next swish of Remus' wand. Severus shook his head sullenly. Bad enough he was bound; he had no desire to add the humiliation of being gagged as well. "Good." Remus nodded his approval. 

Another flick of Remus' wand, and Severus's arms were yanked over his head, the end of the silver rope around his wrists suspended in mid-air like it was part of a fakir act. Another subtle gesture, and he was lifted until his heels were just off the floor, stretching his long body and putting it on display. He couldn't struggle without losing his balance, and while the rope was soft enough not to chafe his wrists, it was also strong, capable of holding him in place for as long as Remus wanted him there. 

Heat flooded Severus' face as Remus circled him slowly, and he averted his face when Remus came to a stop in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the slow drag of Remus' wand down the front of his jacket, buttons popping open in its wake. A moment later, his starched white shirt hung open as well, and Remus trailed the tip of his wand up from Severus' navel to the base of his throat, and Severus suppressed a shudder, refusing to give Remus the satisfaction of seeing his pleasure. 

"Oh, _now_ you exert some self-control," Remus said, an undercurrent of amusement in his voice. The wand was replaced by warm hands, and Severus couldn't squelch the hitch in his breathing as Remus began smoothing his palms down Severus' bare chest and along his sides, slender fingers teasing and caressing all the places where Remus knew he liked to be touched. "That's it." The words were murmured against Severus' neck, Remus' breath hot and moist against his skin. "Don't try to hide from me. Here is where you can let yourself go. With me, where it's safe." 

Remus slid his hands lower, unfastening Severus' trousers and pushing them down until they puddled around his ankles, and Severus' eyes flew open when he felt Remus' fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his underpants, pushing them down as well. Remus was watching him intently, and he could see the blue-green hue of Remus' eyes darkening to green as it always did when Remus was aroused. The sight sparked an answering flare of arousal in Severus' belly, and his cock stirred, hardening in spite of how much he hated being out of control and on display like this -- as Remus well knew. 

Skirting around to stand behind and a little beside him, Remus hiked up Severus' jacket and shirt, using another charm to keep them lifted out of his way, and Severus gritted his teeth, bracing himself for what he knew was to come. He didn't dare crane his head around to try to look, and Remus kept _not starting_ , because the bastard knew the anticipation of wondering when the first blow would fall made it all the worse for Severus. He would have revenge for this, he silently vowed. He'd throw Remus' favorite cardigan in the rubbish bin. He'd toss every tin of Remus' favorite tea in the lake. He'd intercept every issue of _Transfiguration Today_ and burn it for the next six months. 

And then Remus' open palm landed on his bare arse in a stinging swat, and Severus lurched forward on his toes, pressing his lips together to keep back a startled yelp. 

"This is about appropriate self-control, Severus." Remus' voice was a soothing murmur, a direct counterpoint to the painful blows he was raining on Severus' tender flesh. "You still cling to your control when you shouldn't and let it go when you shouldn't." 

Scowling, Severus buried his face against his upper arm, but he didn't close his eyes; closing them would have made him hyper-aware of the rhythmic smack of Remus' palm against his arse, of the tingle that was swiftly escalating to a burn, of the heat prickling his skin, and of the way his cock was swelling and aching in response. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip as he fought back soft gasps and moans, caught up in the throes of pleasure and pain, and tried to arch his body away from Remus, but Remus snaked one arm around his waist and held him firm as the blows continued to fall. 

Finally -- finally! -- when Severus felt like the skin of his arse was glowing red and he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for days, Remus stopped and moved to stand in front of him again, reaching up to brush sweat-damp hair back from Severus' flushed face. In spite of the tremble wracking his entire body and the way his cock was jutting out as if demanding attention, Severus glared his defiance at Remus and jerked his head away from the gentle touch. 

"And now you're angry with me." Remus let his hand fall to his side again, a wry half-smile curving his lips. "I don't like this any more than you do. I'd rather make love to you than punish you, but we had an agreement." 

Severus expected Remus to release him now that the spanking was over with as he'd always done before, but this time, Remus made no move to loosen his bonds; instead, Remus reached out to stroke Severus' chest again as if soothing him before leaning close to lave Severus' nipple with broad swipes of his tongue. Eyes flying open wide, Severus gasped, instinctively arching against that warm, wet tongue, and Remus smiled against his skin before trailing a line of open-mouthed kisses down, sinking lower and lower until he was on his knees in front of Severus. Grasping Severus' hips, he ran his tongue along the length of Severus' cock before swirling it around the head, a soft "mmm" of approval escaping him as he lapped fluid from the tip. 

"Lupin, no..." The spanking Severus could handle, but this? Remus on his knees, sucking him while he couldn't touch? This might break him. 

"Oh, yes." Remus gazed up at him with hunger in his eyes before parting his lips and closing them around Severus' cock, and Severus groaned, wanting to rock his hips to send himself deeper, but he couldn't. He was at Remus' mercy, unable to do anything except _feel_. Releasing Severus' cock with a wet slurp, Remus rocked back on his heels and licked his lips. "You taste so good, Severus. My favorite flavor in all the world. I love sucking you. Love making you come like this, because I get to taste you." His hands glided up and down Severus' legs as he spoke, caressing gently from ankle to hip.

Before Severus had a chance to reply, Remus drew him in deep, sucking, tongue sliding against the underside of Severus' cock, and Severus cried out, the tension within him coiling tighter; he wanted to thrust and to claim Remus' mouth, but he was helpless against the onslaught. Remus' nails dug into aching flesh of his arse, and he moaned ever louder, so close to that elusive release, and he strained toward it, wanting it, demanding it even knowing it was in Remus' power alone to grant. And then the tension coiled and snapped, and he cried out, chanting Remus' name like a litany. 

Moaning, Remus milked every drop of fluid from Severus' cock before allowing it to slip from his mouth, and he rose slowly to his feet, licking his lips again as if to catch any last residue he'd somehow missed. A soft, sated smile bloomed as he retrieved his wand and waved it, murmuring a spell, and Severus felt the familiar prickle of a cleaning spell sweeping over his skin. Another wave, and Severus' clothes were up and refastened, everything tidy and unwrinkled. A final wave, and the silvery rope lowered Severus' heels to the floor, and then it disappeared. Instinctively, he rubbed his wrists; his shoulders and arms ached, and they would probably be sore later, but his wrists were unchafed. 

Reaching up, Remus cupped Severus' cheek in his hand and drew him down for a kiss, pushing his tongue past Severus' lips, letting Severus taste himself on Remus' tongue. The kiss was all too brief, however, and Severus couldn't squelch the soft noise of regret that escaped his throat when Remus ended it and stepped back. 

"What about you?" A glance at Remus' trousers showed a tell-tale bulge, but Remus shook his head regretfully and moved out of reach. 

"It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I gave you what you want." Tucking his wand away, Remus turned and headed for the door, unlocking it and slipping out of the room without a backwards glance, and Severus watched him go with a little knot of emptiness in the pit of his stomach. 

It wasn't fair! He wanted to make Remus moan and writhe, too! he thought with an annoyed pout. 

Grumbling under his breath, he returned to his desk and sat down gingerly; he picked up his quill and stared at the essay in front of him without really seeing it. Perhaps, he thought grudgingly, he'd been too hard on the stupid chit. She couldn't help being an idiot, after all, and no matter how satisfying it was to yell, as Remus had shown, sometimes, it was far more effective to remain in control. 

He thought about the fleece-lined cuffs and blindfold in the drawer of their bedside table. Thought about Remus, bound and blindfolded. Thought about himself exacting revenge for what Remus had done to him -- in his own office, no less! 

Yes, he thought with an evil smirk, sometimes it was far, _far_ more effective to remain in control.


End file.
